Pokemon Beast and Savior
by Zapptator
Summary: Tom and his friends go on an adventure to become Pokemon Masters and save the Zorzand region from destruction from the man-made Pokemon Zeroe.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Long, long ago, A region called Zorzand was created by three powerful Pokemon, Zeroe, Reroe, and Fleroe. These are man-made Pokemon that was created by scientists in Wonder Labs, a lab known for creating genetically modified Pokemon. At first, scientists wanted to create a Pokemon that would protect the region and its inhabitants from internal and external threats, but something went wrong during its creation and Zeroe went rogue. Zeroe went on to terrorize the people of Zorzand. Villages and cities burned down to the ground and normal daily life ceased to exist for a while. As a result, the same scientists created two more Pokemon with the sole purpose to stop Zeroe. These Pokemon were Reroe and Fleroe. After 10 years of chaos, Zeroe was finally put down and buried deep underground where he would no longer be resurrected. Reroe was buried inside Mt. Rockmore and Fleroe was buried in the depths of the glaciers of Zorzand. Scientists around the region swore not create anymore Pokemon and Wonder Labs was soon terminated. If Zeroe were to be resurrected again, it could spell the end of life on Earth. Before the termination of Wonder Labs, a group of scientists came up with a plan that would prevent Zeroe's resurrection. Their plan included that there shall be the Chosen One, someone powerful enough to stop Zeroe if he was to come back. The Chosen One would have to go through 8 Trials that would test the Chosen One's strength and determination. These trials are held by 8 elected Pokemon Elites that have beaten the Pokemon Master.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER 1: The Journey Begins**

A boy named Tom wakes up a deep slumber. He takes a shower and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. For breakfast, he eats sausages, pancakes, and bacon. After finishing his plate, he puts it in the sink and grabs his backpack.

**Mother**  
"Tom, are you forgetting to say something to your mother before you head out?"  
**Tom  
**"I am about to head to Professor Creek's lab to receive my first Pokemon today."  
**Mother  
**"What Pokemon are thinking of choosing? You have been researching about it for the past 2 months."  
**Tom  
**"I don't know yet, they usually change the starter Pokemon every 1-2 months. What I do know is that I do want a fire type Pokemon."  
**Mother**  
"Well, okay then, make sure to come back and show me what you have chosen, okay"  
**Tom**  
"Okay"

Tom heads towards Professor Creek's lab where he greeted by the professor's assistant, Carl and is taken inside the lab.

**Carl**  
"You can just wait in the Professor's office until he is available, he is quite busy another client."  
**Tom**  
"Okay"

After 10 minutes of waiting, Tom finally gets to meet the Professor. The professor walks into his office with a strange device and three Pokeball in hand. The professor then greets Tom.

**Creek**  
"Hi Tom, Welcome to the Norway Town Pokemon Research Lab. This is where all the trainers from around the region come to receive their first Pokemon. In the past few months, I have been researching this new device called the Pokedex. The Pokedex is a device that records information about the Pokemon you encounter and stores its data for me to use. As a trainer, you are to explore the Zorzand region and collect data on all the Pokemon that inhabits this region."

Creek gives Tom the Pokedex.

**Creek**  
"I have three new Pokemon for you to choose from. One fire type, one water type, and one grass type. If you ask me, I prefer fire types over the other type."

There are three Pokemon sitting on a table next to Creek. One is Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott. Tom observes the Pokemon and makes his decision.

**Tom**  
"Okay, I choose you, Tepig."

Tepig jumps for joy, making the Snivy and Oshawott a bit jealous.

**Creek**  
"Tepig seems to be very excited to go your adventure with you. This would make Snivy and Oshawott a bit jealous since they have not been claimed by any trainer yet.

**Tom**  
"How come no one has chosen them yet?"

**Creek**  
"I don't know, maybe nobody likes Snivy or Oshawott.

**Tom**  
"What is not to like about them?"

_Suddenly, Snivy uses Vine Whip on Tepig. _Tepig_ retaliates using Tackle._

**Creek**  
"Hey you two, stop this right now. Snivy, maybe this is why nobody wants you. You need to learn how to control yourself.

Snivy_ uses Vine Whip on Oshawott. _Oshawott_ is quite damaged from the attack and retreats._

**Creek  
**"And Oshawott, you need to face your fears and not run away from them"

Snivy_ calms down and rests on top of a chair._

**_Creek_  
**"Is Tepig alright?"

**Tom  
**"Yes, I am pretty sure that it didn't bother him too much."

**Creek  
**"Okay, I guess we finished here and I hope you become a great trainer to Tepig, it hasn't had a good past."

**Tom  
**"What about his past."

**Creek  
**"His last trainer was not very kind to it. He worked Tepig too hard just to make evolve, but for some reason Tepig can't. It might be some kind of disease it has. Normal tepigs would have a pink snout, but this one has a slightly darker pink."

**Tom  
**"Okay, thank for the heads up, I will be sure to look into his past and his condition.

**Creek  
**"If you are leaving today, be sure to take route 300 west of Norway Town. Some forest fire started on Route 400 and no one knows how it started.

_Tom exits the lab and heads back to his house._

**Tom  
**"Hey mom, have you of the forest fire on Route 400?"

**Mom  
**"Yes, I have. I was going to tell you not to go there because it was blocked off. Who have you got here?"

**Tom  
**"This is Tepig"

**Mom  
**"Tepig seems very shy and very sick, Is it alright?"

**Tom  
**"It has an unexplained disease and I am going to find out."

**Mom  
**"Okay, I recommend you go to Dr. Ferris in Unaray Town, maybe he can figure it out."

**Tom  
**"Okay"

_Tom says goodbye to his mother and leaves his house. He enters Route 300._

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: A Rookie Mistake

**Chapter 3: A Rookie Mistake**

_As our hero makes his way through Route 300, Tom takes a little break and sits next to an oak tree. A _caterpie_ appears in front of him._

**Tom  
**"Hey, what is that Pokemon?"

_Tom takes out his Pokedex and it documents the _data_ of the Pokemon._

**Tom**  
"Oh, so you are a Caterpie, let's catch it Tepig"

Tepig_ agrees._

**Daniel  
**"Wait, that's my Pokemon, what are you doing"

**Tom  
**"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was a wild one."

**Daniel  
**"That's ok, I tell a rookie from a mile away."

**Tom  
**"How do you know I am a rookie?"

**Daniel  
**"Because I just know."

**Tom  
**"Oh ya, I'll prove to you that I am not a rookie"

**Daniel  
**"Ok then, let's settle this with a Pokemon battle."

**Tom  
**"I accept your challenge"(Tom thinking: What Have I got myself into.)

**Daniel  
**"Oh, by the way, What is your name?"

**Tom  
**"My name is Tom and I am from Norway Town."

**Daniel  
**"I'm Daniel and I am from Sampson City"

_Tom and Daniel go to the near battlefield to begin battling._

**Tom  
**"Ok, Tepig I choose you"

Tepig_ is ready for battle_

**Daniel  
**"A Tepig, that looks like something a rookie would use or unless you have not evolved it yet."

**Tom  
**"Tepig is strong and ready for battle, right Tepig?"

Tepig nodds unsurely_._

**Daniel  
**"Blastoise, come on out."

_Blastoise is released onto the battlefield_.

**Tom  
**Tepig, use ember.

Tepig_ uses ember but it doesn't do anything to Blastoise_

**Tom  
**"What?"

**Daniel  
**(Laughing)"You rookie, do you realize that fire type moves is not very effective against water types? Just face it, one move from Blastoise and your Pokemon will end looking like a joke."

Tepig_ starts to get mad._

**Tom  
**"Don't worry Tepig, we will win this"

**Daniel  
**"Are you kidding me, you really think your Tepig will beat my powerful Blastoise. Let's finish this with Take Down"

**Tom  
**"Tepig, dodge it"

Tepig_ was too slow to dodge Take Down, sending it flying across the battlefield. _Tepig_ is knocked out._

**Tom  
**"Tepig, are you alright"

**Daniel  
**"Of course it isn't, I tried to warn you from the start. I can spot a rookie from a mile away"

Tepig_ is returned to its Pokeball._

**Tom  
**"Ok, you got me, I just stated my journey a few hours ago."

**Daniel  
**"Now, are you going to make me feel bad for this. I don't have time for sore losers here.

**Tom  
**"No, I'm not"

**Daniel  
**"Well, I got to go, I'm on my way to find a real challenge.

_Daniel leaves._

**Tom  
**"I'll show him next time."

...To Be Continued...


End file.
